Love it s so Bad
by Nelida Treschi
Summary: Malo, es tan malo. Duele, duele mucho. ¿A qué llamamos amor? El amor es una enfermedad
1. Chapter 1

**Saludos! Mis siempre queridos y adorados lectores, la presente entrega pretende enfocarse en un desorden obsesivo compulsivo. ¿Alguien sabe cuando se confunde el amor con la obsesión? Espero sea de su agrado. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo la trama y sin más por el momento a leer se ha dicho.**

* * *

***~Love it's so bad~***

...

_Malo, es tan malo._

_Duele, duele mucho._

_¿A qué llamamos amor?_

_El amor es una enfermedad_

_¿Puedo tener un testigo?_

...

Las puertas se abrieron de pronto mientras su cuerpo caía y era arrastrado otra vez, los ventanales se quebraron y él la obligó a levantarse del piso. Le pareció percibir un destello de luz, una corriente de aire y la brisa de la lluvia pero no estaba totalmente segura de eso. Su mirada se nublaba ahora producto del maquillaje que a estas alturas no debía ser más que un manchón azabache sobre el rostro anegado en llanto. La aferró contra su cuerpo y perdió el aliento solo de recordar la agresión que recientemente le había infligido. -solo un poco más- se dijo a sí misma pero su fortaleza ya se había terminado.

-¡Dilo! –demandó de nuevo- desde que la había llevado a ese terrible lugar no había dejado de pedir lo mismo- ¡Hazlo ahora! –y dicho esto golpeo su cuerpo contra un enorme vitral que dividía la habitación de la sala común- los fragmentos cayeron violentamente revelando sus cuerpos ante la mirada atónita de los agentes que se congelaron en el acto mismo de verlos. Hubiera querido suplicar piedad o abogar por su vida pero estaba demasiado aterrada como para intentar-

-¡Aléjese de ella! –gritaron desde la planta baja y solo pudo pensar en él- su corazón se lleno de alivio y temor al mismo tiempo y el hombre la tomó con mayor rudeza esta vez, doblando su brazo hacia atrás en un complicado ángulo que exigía de su cuerpo la total rendición.

-¡Di que me amas! –insistió de nuevo con perversión asesina en la voz- su aliento, su piel, sus ojos eran más de lo que podía soportar. Apretó el puño de la mano derecha y se llevó una punzada eléctrica de auténtico dolor. –esta escena- ¿era real?

-¡Que estás esperando!

-Yo… -su voz temblaba- el nudo en la garganta iba a partirle el alma si no se encontraba con su mirada. Lo buscó con desesperación mientras ese hombre la levantaba como si se tratara de un maldito trofeo. Colocó la mano libre contra su cuello, asfixiándola con crueldad y entonces fue que lo encontró. Sus ojos. El indecible amor que solo él irradiaba, estaba frente a ella, infundiéndole fortaleza así que se armó de valor y continuó-

-No...

-¡MIENTES! –gritó enfurecido y entonces la golpeo de nuevo- no alcanzó a percibir contra qué o con qué pero su cuerpo cayo contra el suyo como en cámara lenta esta vez- Sus miradas se encontraron de pronto en el diminuto fragmento de tiempo que siguió a eso. Por primera vez había algo de sorpresa en el rostro de su agresor y rápidamente comprendió por qué...-se llevó la mano libre a la herida en su sien y los dedos se impregnaron de sangre en su totalidad. ¿La había asesinado? él...finalmente, lo había logrado. -cerró los ojos y se abandonó al olvido convencida de que ya no lograría abrirlos de nuevo y el hombre sollozó mientras la apretaba contra su pecho-

No, ella no quería morir con ese hombre robando su último aliento.

-¡ADA! -era la voz de su amor- su corazón estremeció de nuevo y el agresor pareció notarlo puesto que se tensaron todos los músculos de su cuerpo-

-¡ERES MÍA! -gritó ahora- ella negó con las escasas fuerzas que aún le quedaban y comenzó a forcejear para hacer que la soltara-

-¡JAMÁS TE TENDRÁ DE NUEVO!

-No…-su mirada se nublaba ahora, su cabeza punzaba al igual que el resto de su ser- siempre creyó que sentiría frío cuando llegara el momento pero todo lo que podía sentir ahora era un calor tan abrazador que...

-¡ADA! -suspiró de nuevo, pero no había nada más que pudiera hacer para tratar de llegar a él-

-¡ÉL NO ES SUFICIENTE HOMBRE PARA TI!

-Lo es... -volvió el rostro en un último intento encontrando la angustiada mirada de su amor- había lágrimas en sus ojos, no había bajado el cañón de su arma pero no se había atrevido a disparar puesto que ese hombre seguía usándola como escudo humano, intentó abrir los labios de nuevo, mover la mano de nuevo. Y no supo si lo consiguió pero su último pensamiento fue para él.

-Te amo...

...

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!

-¡LO HIZO!

-¡FINALMENTE DIJO QUE LO AMABA!

Leon afianzó el dominio de su arma aún sin terminar de creer en lo que veía, ese hombre gritaba eufórico de amor, estrechándola contra sus formas como si solamente estuviera durmiendo y una vez en posición con la cabeza en su hombro y el brazo alrededor de su cuello comenzó a andar con ella de regreso a la habitación-

-VEN CONMIGO MI AMOR...-el tiro estaba ahí pero sus dedos se habían agarrotado sobre el gatillo- avanzaban ahora por el largo de un inmenso pasillo en el que ni siquiera había reparado con anterioridad- los fragmentos de vidrio, la sangre impregnando sus cuerpos unidos...si disparaba ahora. La caída la mataría.

-ESTAREMOS JUNTOS POR SIEMPRE...-llegaron a un nuevo sitio alumbrado por una inmenso ventanal que coloreaba sus siluetas con los colores de la noche, la tormenta se cernía por afuera y algunos relámpagos venideros realzaban la palidez de su piel en contraposición con los sombríos rasgos de él. Se acomodó sobre el lecho como si no hubiera un escuadrón completo apuntando sus armas y a la espera de una sola señal de su capitán- No lo había mirado a él, ni a ellos, seguía mirándola a ella que a pesar del daño recibido de las lágrimas mancillando su rostro, los cabellos despatarrados y las líneas de sangre por aquí y por allá seguía luciendo tan hermosa como en la primera vez que la vio.

Un estruendoso sonido más, un relámpago más y entonces advirtieron la presencia de un objeto que le dejó sin aliento.

-¡Arma!

-NADIE PODRÁ SEPARARNOS AHORA MI AMOR...

-¡NO!

-¡Arroje el arma!

…

-ERA SUYA -¡maldita sea!-.¿porqué ninguno de ellos lo entendía? Ella había dicho que lo amaba...abrió sus preciosos labios y susurró aquellas palabras. Solo para él.

-¡No voy a repetirlo de nuevo! -Ni falta que hiciera- acarició su rostro con la mano libre y con la otra retiró el seguro del arma impregnada de sangre al igual que sus cabellos- No hubiera querido golpearla, así como tampoco hubiera querido forzarla en esa primera ocasión. Pero tenía que aprender cómo le gustaba hacer el amor. Sin pausas ni contemplaciones, con dolor y arrepentimiento. La devoró con la mirada al tiempo que recordaba la impresión de contemplar ese delicioso cuerpo en su total desnudez.

...

_-¡Por favor! -la forma en que había luchado- la forma en que había rogado, la forma en que la sometió describiendo lenguas de fuego sobre su piel con el cinto de su pantalón-_

...

El hombre parecía haberse excitado de nuevo, no había despegado la mano de su rostro y ahora se colocaba junto a ella de tal modo que -de disparar- el tiro se los llevaría a ambos...

-¡JUNTOS POR SIEMPRE!

-¡NO!

El sonido de la detonación fue todo lo que escuchó y también único lo que necesito para salir de su sopor. Dejo caer el arma y corrió en dirección de ellos. El hombre cayó sobre ella, la sangre impregnaba sus cuerpos así como también las blancas losetas del piso...–No podía estar sucediendo esto- lo apartó de su lado deseando poder destrozarlo y la tomo en brazos con el mismo fervor con que la había tomado aquella primera vez en que la condujo a su lecho nupcial.

-Vas a estar bien, ¿me oyes?...vas a estar bien –pronunció más para él que para ella- aún tenía pulso, estaba más blanca que la muerte y su bonito vestido…el precioso conjunto que compro para él estaba impregnado de sangre, hecho jirones al igual que buena parte de su piel- apretó los dientes con violencia creyendo que se dejaría caer en cualquier segundo pero Christopher Redfield ya estaba de nueva cuenta junto a él. El resto de soldados habían corrido a someter al hombre que comenzó a temblar y gritar de nuevo.

-¡ELLA DIJO QUE ME AMABA!

-¡ELLA DIJO QUE ME AMABA!

¿De qué mierda estaría hablando? ¿Quién era él? ¿Cómo es que la conocía a ella? Y por qué hablaba de amor cuando a él mismo le había tomado años enteros hacer que aceptara sus sentimientos.

-Cállenlo! –ordenó el capitán y sus muchachos lo sacaron de combate con un buen porrazo-

…

-¿Están bien ahí abajo?

-¡Jodido infierno Nivans!

-Tendrías que haber disparado mucho antes de llegar a esto!

-Lo siento, tuve que cambiar de posición y no es tan sencillo apuntar con esta condenada lluvia -la bala entró limpiamente sobre el hombro del sujeto, no era una herida mortal aunque si se lo hubieran preguntado a él, habría optado por meterle el tiro justo en el medio de los ojos-

-No importa -respondió el capitán a través del comunicador- baja de ahí y reúnete con el resto

-Enseguida –Sus muchachos se dispersaron y él permaneció un poco más estudiándolo con la mirada, tenía considerables heridas de carácter defensivo a lo largo de todo el cuerpo- Ada Wong se había defendido con uñas y dientes hasta las últimas consecuencias y no es que de pronto sintiera una especie de amor fraternal por ella. Pero era una persona cercana. La mujer de su amigo. Y el simple hecho de contemplar la escena del crimen hacía que la sangre hirviera dentro de su sistema.

-¿Qué sabemos de él?

-Yo tengo una identificación, Dereck C Simmons, trabaja para el gobierno

-Eso se acabó. Llévenselo, quiero interrogarlo tan pronto recupere el sentido.

-¡Si señor!

….

Salió con ella a la helada tempestad, los agentes se apartaban de su paso como si en lugar de estar cargando a su mujer llevara en brazos un bonito cadáver. La colocó en la camilla, los paramédicos evaluaron su cuerpo concentrándose en la herida de su cabeza y él apretó ambos puños por haber sido tan malditamente inútil con todo esto.

-Vamos a tratar de despertarla

-Por favor…-los paramédicos asintieron y él sintió una nueva puñalada en su corazón- ella era su mujer. Él había jurado protegerla con su vida y dónde mierda había estado.

…

-Eres terrible en esto...

-Claro que no...

-No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres

-¿Quién dijo que no quiero? -y entonces dejó su copa de lado y se acercó a su rostro para regalarle uno de tantos besos ansiados-

-¿Significa te arriesgarás a pagar una cena de estas cada año?

-Solo si prometes vestir para mi uno de esos modelitos cada vez...-ella sonrió en respuesta besándolo de nuevo, mordiendo sus labios poco antes de terminar y él movió una juguetona mano por debajo del mantel hasta conseguir acariciar su rodilla-

-¿Es trampa largarnos antes de recibir el postre?

-Podemos pedirlo para llevar...-la besó de nuevo y en esta ocasión su mano llego a posarse sobre su muslo, las personas los miraban por lo bajo y no pudo evitar sonreír otra vez, ella no solía disfrutar con los "espectáculos" hasta que lo conoció a él-

-Pagaré la cuenta...-anunció el rubio poco después de volver a soltar sus labios y despegar la mano que había estado a escasos milímetros de localizarse justo donde quería-

-No puedo esperar a que me hagas tuya otra vez...-se puso de los mil colores y ella lo despachó no sin antes volver a besarlo de nuevo- llegó a la recepción, canceló el postre dejó una cantidad extra para una botella de vino y cuando volvió a su mesa…no estaba ella. Creyó que habría ido al servicio de damas pero tras pasar 15 minutos comenzó a pensar en lo peor…Ella no lo dejaría. –al menos no de esa manera- estrujo su corazón y su cerebro volviendo a la recepción como alma que lleva el diablo y le dijeron que no habían visto salir más que a una pareja con anterioridad. Ella estaba algo enferma por lo que les permitieron salir por la puerta trasera para evitar armar un espectáculo. Volvió a su auto y llamó a una vieja colega experta en comunicaciones, si había una forma de encontrarla. En cualquier lugar del mundo. Ella lo lograría.

…

-Está reaccionando…-limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y se concentró de nuevo en ella, abrió los ojos pesadamente dejando entre ver una mueca de auténtico dolor-

-¿Dónde...

-Estás a salvo… -sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo y el rostro de ella rápidamente volvió a bañarse en llanto-

-¿Por qué me hizo esto? ¡Yo no sé quién es él!

-Tranquilízate…

-No –cortó de pronto una nueva voz- quiero escuchar lo que pasó –Ada se encontró con la fría mirada de Redfield y asintió lentamente desde su posición-

…

Lo vio partir seguido de algunas miradas inquisidoras y aprovechó para ajustar la preciosa sortija en su dedo anular- ¿Qué les importaba a ellos lo que quisieran hacer en su primer aniversario?

-¿Gusta un poco más? -asintió de manera automática mientras algún caballero llenaba su copa y al terminar se bebió el trago entero de una vez- Se mareo de inmediato, su pulso se aceleró y el calor aumentó en su cuerpo como mínimo un par de grados más, se llevó la mano al rostro, intentó enfocar la mirada pero poco después todo se oscureció para cuando despertó de nuevo su cabeza aun daba vueltas pero se alteró por completo cuando divisó una habitación que jamás había contemplado.

…

-¿Quién e…Cómo…

-¿Te traje aquí? -la devoró con la mirada deteniéndose en los puntos indicados esta vez: la hendidura de su entrepierna y el exquisito corte de su busto, se acomodo sobre ella que apartó el rostro y tensó todo los músculos a la vez- se aproximó a su piel sofocándola con su cuerpo, los brazos sobre los suyos y su rodilla en el estómago cortando la respiración. Aspiró su aroma y ella creyó morir a su contacto, cerró los ojos, apretó los labios y él colocó los suyos a la altura de su oído.

-No entiendo por qué te sorprendes tanto…si tú misma lo pediste

-¿Qué?

-En la cena...mi amor. -sus ojos se abrieron como platos- adoraba ver el miedo reflejo en sus ojos y ya se encargaría de verlo por un periodo mucho más prolongado de tiempo.

-No…-sollozó entrecortadamente- y entonces supo que estaba más que lista para recibirlo.

* * *

Dedicado a mis queridas amigas: , Fatty Rose Malfoy, Motoko Draculia y LiriNegro -q no creo que se pase por aquí pero aún así la quiero- A todos los demás gracias x leer. Y por cierto.

El titulo de la historia está basado en la canción.

**Bad** -interpretada por -**Tablo**


	2. Chapter 2

**~~2~~**

Se la estaba llevando de nuevo. No recordaba exactamente cómo, solo tenía la vaga impresión de haber visto a ese hombre que decía que la amaba ante el umbral de su casa con el rostro bañado de sangre y entonces ella gritó. Escuchó a Leon decir su nombre pero ya no estaba segura de qué fue lo que sucedió. -extrañaba su voz- la voz de su amado era lo primero que escuchaba por las mañanas y también lo último que escuchaba por las noches. El color de sus ojos lo que miraba y su cuerpo lo que abrazaba como si no hubiera solo un hoy sino muchos mañanas. El vehículo en que viajaba se movía con cierta parsimonia, debían estar próximos a llegar a su destino y ella ya no se sentía con el valor suficiente para afrontar aquello ¿Sería como entonces? Si lograban rescatarla a tiempo o si él lograba escapar de nuevo. ¿Pasarían otro año de separación y arrepentimiento? Aún si la lastimaba de nuevo...todo lo que quería era estar con él.

**...**

Pasaron meses enteros para que pudieran superarlo, ella no quería que la tocara y él no había sido capaz de soportar su rechazo. La infidelidad se hizo presente aunque no hubiera podido decir que no se lo estaba esperando después de todo él ya estaba con alguien cuando se conocieron. Su relación se basaba en ese simple hecho y la había "engañado" con esa misma mujer, recordaba ahora la expresión de su rostro horas después de que hubieran discutido de nuevo, tomó las llaves del auto y se perdió durante horas mientras ella se ahogaba en llanto. ¿Cómo corresponder a sus besos y caricias cuando el recuerdo de ese hombre regresaba a fragmentarla? Leon jamás le haría daño, nunca había levantado una mano en su contra y estaba más que segura que jamás lo haría pero su corazón aún estaba herido. Las marcas en su piel apenas si se habían borrado y aunque él insistiera en que seguía siendo hermosa ella ya no lo creía. Se sentía sucia por dentro y no podía permitir que él…

Regreso con las primeras luces del alba oliendo a licor y con el rostro anegado en desesperación y llanto confesando la traición y a la vez suplicando su perdón. ¿Qué tendría ella que perdonar cuando había sido culpa suya? No soportaba la idea de ser tocada pero tampoco soportaría saberlo en brazos de alguien más…

-No fue tu culpa, guapo… -pronunció entonces con la misma sinceridad con que lo había pronunciado el día de su "aniversario" estaban en la ambulancia, la lluvia seguía arreciando, el silencio los consumía y era más que evidente que él estaba totalmente devastado. Los músculos tensos, el ceño fruncido, la mirada perdida, movió su mano apenas un palmo y Leon la tomó dentro de las suyas mirándola como lo hacía ahora con algo de temor y arrepentimiento.

_-No fue tu culpa, guapo...fui yo la que insistió en ir a ese ridículo lugar_

_-Pero yo te hice pronunciar "esas palabras"_

_-Las habría dicho de igual manera, ¿sabes que estás arrebatador con este traje negro que tanto detestas? -él sonrió por lo bajo y escondió una torturada mirada más- el vestido de ella estaba casi hecho jirones y no bastaban más que las marcas en su piel para deducir que ese hombre la había violado y la sola idea le enfermaba- apretó un poco más la mano que sostenía dentro de las suyas y tiró de él para hacer que se acomodara a su lado._

_-Ven aquí...-él lo hizo colocando ambas rodillas en el piso y la cabeza en su regazo- el aroma que emanaba ya no era solo suyo, su perfume estaba mancillado por la esencia de ese sujeto y entonces recordó sus manos sobre su piel, su aliento sobre su pecho, sus labios..._

_-Era impotente…-confesó de pronto- y Leon volvió a tensar todos los músculos de su cuerpo mirándola con un dejo de tortura y horror_

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Que no me "violó" de esa manera, él me..._

_-No tienes que…_

_-Si tengo, te lo diré a ti y tú se lo dirás ellos...-él asintió levemente sin dejar de acariciar su cuerpo- quería hundirse en su piel de nuevo, llenarla de besos y que solo su perfume fuera el que impregnara sus cabellos pero no era el momento ni mucho menos sería el lugar. Lo animó a levantarse un poco y entonces él besó sus labios, le dolía la mandíbula, le ardía el labio inferior y seguramente su beso tendría sabor a óxido y sal pero eso a él no le importó. Fue un beso breve cargado de dolor y anhelo y después volvieron a perderse en la mirada del otro, ella volvió a apretar su mano dentro de las suyas y comenzó a relatar lo sucedido. La arrojó contra el piso todas las veces que intentó arremeter en su contra hasta dejarla marcada con el cinto que usó para flagelarla. La sangre parecía excitarlo sus intentos de escapar lo volvían loco pero no fue eso lo que más le aterró, era el sonido de su voz, la forma en que la devoraba con la mirada y la lentitud con que la despojo de sus prendas una vez la golpeo tan fuerte que perdió no solo el equilibrio sino un poco de sentido, recorrió cada milímetro de su piel con su perversa lengua y entonces ella gritó y lloro. Se debatió angustiosamente colocando ambas manos contra él haciendo presión sobre su pecho, alejándolo inútilmente solo para recibir una nueva estocada que en esta ocasión rasgó el escote de su vestido e hizo arder sus pechos con furor, lo destruyó con la mirada y él le descargó un nuevo golpe que le partió el labio inferior, tomó el cinto de nueva cuenta y ató sus manos con él. Ella volvió a protestar, gritaba y sollozaba pero su voz no era escuchada, creyó que se desmayaría de nuevo ahora que estaba totalmente a su merced pero eso no sucedió y poco después se vino lo peor, pues para entonces él ya estaba desprendiéndose de sus prendas y divisó su sexo apenas erecto tan cerca del propio que no pudo más que morder su lengua y sus labios esperando poder ahogarse con su propia sangre pero la penetración no llegó. Siguió ultrajándola con sus labios y manos, la obligó a abrir las piernas y ella se retorció y gritó aun más, le soltó un nuevo golpe en la boca del estómago que la dejo sin aliento y poco después introdujo sus labios en su interior...ella intentó resistir, intentó morir, intentó suplicar pero nada de eso funcionó, sus manos torturaban sus pechos dolorosamente y muy a su pesar comenzó a ser traicionada por su propio deseo...ella no quería hacerlo pero él sabía bastante bien como estimularla...mordió sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar de nueva cuenta rechazando la idea, impidiendo un orgasmo que no tardaría en llegar y ese hombre lo sabía, la torturó un poco más hasta hacerla gritar de desesperación y entonces la verdadera pesadilla comenzó...levantó el rostro, dejándola ver sus labios aún húmedos de su sexo y se aproximó a su rostro besándola con crueldad hasta arrebatarle el sentido. Se tumbo sobre ella, sosteniendo su rostro de manera que no podía hacer otra cosa más que verlo a los ojos, no soportaba su mirada, no soportaba su imagen destrozada refleja en esa mirada, pero no le dejo otra opción._

_-¡Dímelo ahora!_

_-¿Qué? –la respuesta no lo satisfizo así que cerró su puño y la golpeó sin piedad-_

_-¡Hazlo ahora! -grito como un loco y ella se estremeció aun más en la posición que se hallaba, encogió sus piernas, sintió su sexo húmedo y sucio latiendo dolorosamente al igual que sus pechos por los pellizcos que le había dado- tenía que ser una pesadilla, una cruel pesadilla...ella no podía estar ahí soportando..._

_-¡Di que me amas! –No- ella jamás lo diría. ¿Quién era él? ¿Cómo la conocía? ¿Por qué le hacía esto?_

_-¡Hazlo! -ella negó de nueva cuenta sabiendo bastante bien qué es lo que seguiría- una nueva línea de dolor, seguida de otra más y otra más...invirtió la posición de su cuerpo, colocando su sexo muerto a la altura de sus labios y entonces la tomó de los cabellos obligándola a trabajarlo a él...-Leon sintió desfallecer con cada palabra por ella pronunciada, la sangre se le había ido a la cabeza y tenía los músculos tan tensos que comenzaba a preguntarse cómo es que sus nudillos no lograban atravesar su piel- Quería destruir a ese hombre usando solo sus manos y muy posiblemente lo hiciera tan pronto se asegurara de que ella estaba completamente bien -recorrió sus formas con la mirada, ese cuerpo que desde la primera vez lo había vuelto loco de deseo y no pudo evitar sentir una profunda ira- Era impotente, era impotente- se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza. No había vertido su semen dentro de ella pero aún así la había violado, aún así la había profanado y aún así la había obligado a darle un placer que él conocía perfectamente bien. Apretó los dientes de nueva cuenta, ella lloraba desconsoladamente y no se le ocurría una sola palabra que pudiera  
decir para consolarla._

_-Ada…-estaría culpándose de nuevo así que trató de controlar sus espasmos, no le gustaba llorar delante de nadie y de hecho esta era la segunda vez que se permitía llorar frente a él- La primera había sido cuando se rindió a sus halagos, concedió sus besos y aceptó quedarse a su lado. El recuerdo abrió una nueva llaga en su interior y rompió en llanto de manera descontrolada mientras él volvía a acomodarse a su lado, rodeándola con los brazos intentando mitigar su dolor-_

-Ada...

El recuerdo debió asaltarlos a ambos puesto que toda expresión desapareció de su rostro, el orgullo, el rechazo, ahora solo la miraba como en el tiempo en que se comprometieron, el infinito amor que solo él le dedicaba y entonces aceptó sus disculpas y se rindió de nueva cuenta a él. No es que fuera una mujer débil. Siempre había gustado de la soledad, comía en soledad, viajaba en soledad, leía en soledad y también trabajaba en soledad pero cuando miraba a los amantes consumiéndose a besos a los amigos compartiendo íntimos secretos cierta angustia se instalaba en su interior. No era una mujer de hielo, anhelaba como todo alguien con quien compartir a su lado, alguien con quien reír y también sollozar alguien con quién despertar y ese alguien -después de todo lo que habían sobrevivido- se había vuelto él. –abrió los brazos a esposo, recibiéndolo contra su pecho, volviendo a saborear sus labios y permitiendo que la tomara de nuevo que le hiciera el amor como en los meses que habían perdido por el fantasma de ese hombre no habían podido y así se olvidaron de todo. Recuperaron sus vidas de a poco, nuevo trabajo, nuevo departamento. _¿Cómo los encontró de nuevo?_ ella se dejó crecer el cabello y él se dejó un poco de barba, su gesto se había ensombrecido a la luz de los recientes eventos pero le agradaba más así. El ceño fruncido, las arrugas en las comisuras de los ojos y alrededor de los labios. Todas ellas eran suyas igual que esa otra marca sobre su hombro que solía besar con fervor…-el auto se detuvo de pronto escuchó el apagar de motores y también el abrir y cerrar de una puerta_. ¿Por qué no podía abrir los ojos_? lo había estado intentando tan pronto recuperó la conciencia pero el esfuerzo ya la estaba agotando, le dolía todo el cuerpo pero en especial, la cabeza y la boca del estómago- una puerta más se abrió, sintió el aire contra la piel desnuda y entonces recordó que no vestía más que una sencillo camisón de noche. Estaban preparándose para dormir, Leon ya estaba en la cama y ella bajó por…

-Bienvenida a casa, mi amor

**…**

-¡Dije que no vas a moverte de aquí!

-¡Y qué sugieres entonces! ¡Encerrarnos hasta que el próximo que hallemos sea su cuerpo!

-Lo hemos revisado una y otra vez

-¡No es suficiente!

-¡Crees que no lo sé! –el agente volvió a estrellar los puños contra la pared y el capitán a lanzar los folios por el borde del escritorio, llevaban semanas enteras dándole vueltas a la misma escena- Él salió de la cama como un bendito poseso y la encontró desparramada en el piso. La escena era tan surreal que ni siquiera noto esa otra figura ataviada de negro en su totalidad y con el rostro bañado de sangre para cuando reparó en él sus ojos ya estaban posados en los propios y lo derribó tan rápido que apenas si tuvo tiempo de respirar, arremetió contra él, una y otra y otra vez pero por alguna razón parecía como si luchara contra el viento. Sus golpes lejos de lastimar laceraban su carne, sus nudillos prontamente se llenaron de sangre y entonces lo vio dedicar una nueva mirada a su amor, sonrió con devoción olvidándose de él y comenzando a avanzar hacia ella, intentó detenerlo pero entonces descubrió que hasta ahora solo había estado "fingiendo" su masa muscular pareció aumentar de pronto y le asestó un golpe definitivo sobre la sien que lo mandó a dormir hasta horas más tarde en que lo encontraron. Revisaron la casa de cabo a rabo, la alarma fue desconectada desde el exterior y la entrada principal la única que violaron, él no entendía porque tendría que haber bajado _¿A caso ya lo esperaba?_ Cambiaron la fecha de su aniversario dejando de lado el día de su matrimonio y tomando como tal el día en que se comprometieron. Aún recordaba la expresión de su rostro cuando se arrojo sobre ella en medio del fuego cruzado.

_-Quédate conmigo…-ella había dicho que no- mientras él la abrazaba y acunaba su cuerpo con fervor-_

_-No una noche, ni un día, quédate para siempre…-ella había vuelto a negar pero esta vez lo había hecho solo con una leve inclinación de cabeza, le estaba costando respirar y eso se debía a que él acababa de robarle el aliento-_

_-Miente si quieres, dime que no hasta que te convenzas de que tú también quieres hacerlo –ella dejo de forcejear y sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo- ambos jadeaban entrecortadamente por la reciente actividad a que se habían expuesto- Ella quería impedir la detonación pero él la detuvo usando solo su cuerpo, golpeo, grito y lloró desesperadamente mientras la detonación a su alrededor se llevaba a cabo. Llegaron demasiado tarde. -Todos ellos- Alguien descubrió sus planes y en consecuencia. Una diminuta población en la región más pobre y escasamente poblada del oriente medio había desaparecido. Ella tenía que haberlo evitado. Estaba ahí para ganar terreno mientras ellos exponían sus traseros pero se había detenido -como siempre- a darle una mano a él. Para cuando todo hubo terminado, su precioso rostro antaño altivo e indiferente estaba bañado en llanto y entonces él supo que ya jamás podría dejarla ir- confesó su secreto. Le dijo quien era mientras maldecía a la agencia entera. Una agente encubierto, se gano el favor de los asesinos y aceptó el rencor de sus compañeros para impedir esta tragedia pero al final había fracasado. Su reacción ante tal revelación fue devorar sus lágrimas con los labios y acunar su cuerpo con fervor. _

_Alguien gritaba ahora que se levantaran del piso y separaran sus cuerpos pero él no haría caso. No le importaba lo que pudieran hacer para amenazarlos, acababa de recibir una bala por esa mujer y ella casi perdía la vida por tratar de…_

_-Agente Kennedy...-él la abrazo de nuevo, besó sus labios de nuevo y ella se dejó hacer porque en su mirada ya se advertía cual sería la respuesta-_

_-Si…_

¿Qué podía saber ese sujeto de todo eso? De su amor y…separación -se llevó las manos al rostro entre consumido y derrotado- Hacía 6 semanas de su secuestro y en un par más sería su aniversario de nuevo. ¿Qué quería de ella? ¿La asesinaría, la violaría? o la obligaría a ofrecer la misma promesa que en su momento le hizo a él…

-¡Capitán, creo que tengo algo!

-¡Qué cosa! -Finn Macauley pasó saliva por su seca garganta y continuó-

-Un civil acaba de reportar ser secuestrado por un hombre de lo más extraño pero no fue eso lo que llamó mi atención. Dice que una mujer lo liberó y yo creo que...

-¡Tráelo aquí! -grito secamente y él se levanto de un brinco de su puesto-

-¡Si señor!

**…**

Ada escuchó la puerta abrirse de nuevo y supo que en esta ocasión la tortura sería por demás dolorosa…

-Estoy en casa…-se removió incómodamente en la posición que se hallaba intentando ocultar de nueva cuenta las curvaturas de su cuerpo aunque hasta ahora…de nada le había valido el esfuerzo-

-Dije que estoy en casa…-insistió el verdugo con algo de molestia en la voz- ella enfrentó su mirada, apretó los puños enfundados en un par de correas metálicas y sin más respondió-

-Bienvenido a casa…

-Bienvenido a casa, qué -demandó de nuevo-

-Mi amor…-Dereck sonrió abiertamente, adoraba escuchar a su mujer pronunciar esas palabras con aquel delicioso par de carnosos labios, era quizá la segunda cosa que más lo excitaba de ella. En cuanto a la primera...paseó su mirada por el interior de la habitación, la mesa estaba vacía contrario del piso pero ahí no yacía lo que él quería...las manos de ella tenían sangre, su vestido estaba rasgado...

-Qué fue lo que hiciste...

-Yo...-tomó la cadena entre sus manos- No es que no confiara en ella, es que ella no había dejado de luchar contra él. -tiro de la cadena obligándola a avanzar hacia él, las caderas de su mujer se habían ensanchado un poco, su vientre parecía hinchado al igual que sus generosos pechos y una vez estuvo frente a él tuvo una buena idea de lo que ahí se había suscitado.

-Lo tocaste

-Tú me obligaste a hacerlo

-¡COMO TE ATREVES! -gritó enloquecido y arremetió contra ella haciendo que soltara un auténtico gemido de dolor-

**...**

-¡Tienen que encontrarla! ¡Tienen que encontrarla! -gritaba el civil con el rostro tan sucio y gestos exasperados que no parecía otra cosa más que un redomado chiflado-

-Tranquilo hijo -soltó el Capitán con aquella entonación que solo él sabía utilizar- el muchacho guardó silencio paso saliva por su garganta y miró a ambos hombres deteniéndose por algún motivo en la intensa mirada del mayor.

-Dime lo que pasó...-asintió de nueva cuenta sin perder detalle en la gradación de tonalidades de los ojos del capitán, había algo hipnótico en ellos, algo que le hacía querer decir la verdad-

Iba por el lado este de la ciudad más específicamente en el punto que los bosques se mezclan con los pantanos, la zona es prácticamente una trampa de la muerte pero tiene pendientes fabulosas para practicar todo tipo de deportes extremos y es a eso a lo que yo me dedico, dejé de lado m tomé la bicicleta de montaña y me dirigí a la pendiente más peligrosa y elevada del lugar, todo lo tenía en sitio, revise los frenos ajuste mis guantes y de pronto fue que lo escuché: Un grito ensordecedor seguido de un golpe en seco y otro más...no es mi asunto pensé en un primer momento pero los gritos aumentaron de poderío. Había algo que no sonaba como una simple discusión de pareja así que hice de armas corazón, tomé un cuchillo de asalto, lo llevaba más que nada para cortar sogas o farolear con las chicas pero de igual forma lo intenté. La casa estaba oculta por un buen número de arbustos, árboles y enredaderas, entre más me aproximaba a la misma más comenzaba a convencerme de que algo definitivamente no estaba bien. Los sonidos habían cesado, no percibía ni el susurrar de las hojas o el estremecer del viento, encontré una ventana después de avanzar por un largo tramo miré al interior y ahí estaba ella...su vestido debió haber sido blanco en algún momento, lo mismo que su piel, sus ojos encontraron los míos y antes de que pudiera reaccionar sentí una fuerte punzada de dolor sobre la cabeza. Mi cerebro se desconectó por espacio de algunos minutos, estoy acostumbrado a recibir golpes soporto gran cantidad de daño aunque mi constitución física no lo aparente, volví en mí y entonces sentí que mi cuerpo había sido privado de toda movilidad, mis muñecas y tobillos habían sido atados a una mesa de madera y sobre el techo a escasos centímetros de mi rostro colgaban instrumentos de agricultura que se me antojaron como verdaderas armas de tortura. Pensé en comenzar a gritar como un poseso pero la recordé a ella moví mi cuello, intenté levantar mi cuerpo consiguiéndolo apenas un poco, había por lo menos tres cuerpos diseminados por el piso que hicieron que la sangre en mis venas comenzara a helar, la mujer seguía en el mismo sitio pero con un hombre a su lado, la tenía sometida con cadenas alrededor de las muñecas, el arnés recorría buena parte de su cuerpo y solo pude pensar en lo terriblemente doloroso que debía ser tener que soportar aquello.

-¡Vas a hacerlo!

-¡NO!

-¡Dije que lo harás! -y acto seguido tiro de las cadenas y la hizo levantar dolorosamente del piso, yo grite entonces-

-Déjala! Qué le estás haciendo!, Qué me estás haciendo! -el hombre la soltó apenas un poco y procedió a mirarme a mi- la locura en sus ojos...Dios! Sentí que estaba desnudando mi alma con ese par de oscuros ojos, perdí el aliento, perdí la voluntad y casi podría jurar que estuve a punto de perder el sentido tan pronto sentí su aliento sobre el mío-

-Vamos a jugar un juego...

-No...-sollozó ella de nuevo pero él apenas si la escuchó-

-¿Qué clase de juego? -pregunté más por tener algo que hacer antes de comenzar a volverme malditamente loco-

-Ven aquí...

-NO...-insistía ella- sus manos, su rostro, tenía que llevar días enteros soportando ese tormento y aquello solo podía ser el preludio de lo que indudablemente me esperaría a mí-

-Toma el cuchillo...-por acto reflejo moví mis manos intentando encontrar el cuchillo que estúpidamente había enfundado pero como era de esperar mis manos estaban desnudas y el bonito cuchillo que comprara una buena tarde estaba entre las temblorosas manos de esa hermosa mujer-

-Ahora vas a matarlo

-Por favor...

-¡Dije que lo harás! -y volvió a arremeter en su contra haciendo que nuevas líneas de sangre se marcaran en su piel-

-¡Hazlo! -grite entonces- No me gusta la violencia, jamás me ha gustado buscar pelea o intervenir en alguna así que mirar tal nivel de crueldad era más de lo que podía soportar. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrar los míos había temor, dolor y un increíble dejo de tristeza, intenté infundirle valor. Ya me dedicaba a una profesión de lo más intensa, la muerte estaba en cada vuelta que describía con las llantas de mi bicicleta así que podría decir que morir ese día era algo que de alguna manera ya había visualizado. Ella afianzó el dominio sobre el cuchillo y avanzó hacia mí...

-Perdóname...-suplicó entonces con apenas un hilillo de voz y el hombre enloqueció de nuevo, volvió a tirar de la cadena y ella se fue hacia atrás cayendo torpemente contra él-

-¡NO TIENES PORQUE DISCULPARTE ANTE ÉL!

-Lo siento...-respondió entonces y yo apreté mis puños importándome muy poco lastimar mi carne contra las correas que me aprisionaban, presionó sus dedos sobre su rostro-

-Lo siento, qué

-Mi amor...-cerró los ojos y yo creí que verdaderamente arrancaría mi carne contra la impotencia de aquello, ese hombre la tenía ahí y la obligaba a decir esas malditas palabras -advertí los movimientos de ella, sus manos estaban protectoramente entorno a su vientre, el hombre la soltó de nuevo no sin antes robarle un beso y ella volvió a avanzar con cierto temor hacia mí- Sentí su mirada sobre mi cuerpo pero mis ojos también estaban posados sobre su cuerpo y entonces comprendí la magnitud del horror que se obraba ahí adentro-

-Perdóname...susurró de nuevo -el dolor que debía estar sufriendo...santo Dios, si tan solo pudiera yo liberarla de aquello pero lo más que podía hacer era ofrecer mi vida para impedir que por lo menos la torturase de nuevo-

-Está bien...-respondí sin dejar de perderme en su mirada- colocó el filo del cuchillo sobre mi cuello y sentí una ligera presión, cerré los ojos convencido de que todo se había terminado y aguardé la muerte pero esta nunca llego- Debí perder la conciencia de igual manera pues cuando recuperé el sentido tenía sus manos de nueva cuenta sobre mí.

-¡Rápido!

-¿Qué?

-No se irá por siempre...

-¿Cómo? -forcejeó durante un rato contra las correas de mis muñecas y tobillos yo no entendía cómo es que podía seguir vivo-

-No fue un corte profundo pero sangro demasiado...-me llevé las manos al cuello tenía un improvisado vendaje que debía provenir de la parte baja de su vestido-

-Si me dejas ir te matará

-No lo hará...-coloque mis manos sobre las suyas, recorrí con mis dedos sus terribles ataduras sintiéndome malditamente impotente de nuevo-

-No puedes ayudarme, la única llave la tiene él y siempre la lleva consigo

-Te matará...

-¿Sabes cómo salir de aquí?...-su expresión me torturaba pero aún y con eso asentí-

-Te ayudaré, lo prometo

-Solo vete... -solté sus manos y me maldije mil y una veces al tiempo que volvía como alma que lleva el diablo por donde había llegado, tengo una excelente memoria geográfica así que lo único que les puedo pedir es que la busquen de nuevo. ¡Va a matarla! ¡Sé que va a matarla! y a su hijo...-los ojos del joven estaban llenos de angustia y tras esas últimas palabras el agente que estaba junto al capitán perdió el aliento y a punto estuvo de perder el equilibrio-

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-Quizá no la ha matado solo por eso o quizá me dejó escapar para que no lo supiera...Por favor, ¡tienen que ayudarla! -volvió a suplicar de manera desesperada, el agente seguía sin poder sostenerse por sí mismo pero el capitán ya había intercambiado palabras con algunos de sus hombres-

-Finn, ve con él y traza un mapa de la zona

-¡Si capitán!

-Piers, Reúne las armas y prepara al equipo

-¡De inmediato!

**...**

Ada volvió a caer sobre el costado llevándose ambas manos a la altura del vientre –su pequeño hijo- ella tenía que protegerlo. Tenía que hacerlo…

-¡LO DESEABAS! ¿NO ES CIERTO? –grito de nueva cuenta con nada más que rabia contenida en la voz- claro que lo deseaba, ese chico era su última oportunidad para escapar-

-¡VI LA FORMA EN QUE LO MIRABAS! –¿y quién no la habría mirado?- era joven, apuesto, astuto e inteligente. No había roto en llanto o caído en desesperación como los anteriores, es más ni siquiera había intentado escapar-

-¡TU LO TRAJISTE! -ante tal declaración ella enfrentó su mirada- los ojos de su mujer siempre le habían parecido de lo más hermosos, desafiantes y transparentes, incitadores a mas de mil placeres y mas de mil tormentos- había intentado de todo por ella, le compró obsequios y uno a uno los rechazó, quiso amarla sobre su lecho y ella no había hecho más que gritar y pelear. Así que si había comenzado a asesinar personas se debía más bien a ella y no a él. No quería lastimarla. A pesar de su constante irreverencia él en realidad no quería lastimarla. Así que por ello había tenido que contentarse con ellos y habría seguido con el juego de no ser por su sobrada desobediencia-

-¡YA NUNCA LO HARÁS! -la golpeo de nuevo- justo sobre la sien y entonces se dobló del dolor, la tomó con fuerza retirando sus ataduras y levantándola del piso, estaba cansada, adolorida y famélica –tanto que apenas si lograba reconocer su imagen en el espejo- lo único que la había mantenido de pie, lo único que la había obligado a cometer tal acto de locura había sido la criatura que intentaba desarrollarse en su interior- se adentró junto con ella en nueva sala, la coloco sobre la mesilla y aseguró nuevas correas sobre sus muñecas y tobillos, estaba tan mareada ahora que apenas si alcanzó a percibir la forma en que sus manos la trabajaban, recordó sus ojos sobre su piel, la forma en que la observaba mientras se bañaba, mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño o peleaba contra él hasta que finalmente...

-¡ERES MÍA! ¡NO IMPORTA LO QUE HAGAS, SOLO MÍA!

**...**

Se dividieron por parejas una vez lograron llegar al lugar, había un par de construcciones más aledañas a la casa así que él y Finn intercambiaron miradas y se separaron, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto. Aún recordaba lo de Oriente Medio, la misión final de la llamada _"Reina Escarlata"_ había culminado con la vida de 7mil personas y la declaración de amor del agente. Todos estaban presentes en el espectáculo, incluyendo a su capitán y a la entonces enamorada del agente. Claire Redfield había sentido la batalla perdida tan pronto divisó la forma en que se cuidaban. Ada evadió más de una vez su responsabilidad para tenderles una mano, entregarles un objeto o simplemente soltar el tiro de gracia contra un enemigo en el que ni siquiera habían reparado y ahora estaba él. Corriendo entre el fuego cruzado, recibiendo una bala destinada a quién creyeron traidora y asfixiándola a besos. Confesó muchas cosas en ese momento: "quédate conmigo no solo una noche, ni un día" _Así que sus sospechas eran ciertas_- Chris apretó los puños a su lado, necesito la fortaleza de la mitad del equipo Alpha para impedir se lanzara sobre ambos o tomara su flamante arma y los bañara de plomo, ella no había agregado nada_. ¿Qué más podría decir si la escena hablaba por sí misma_? Ella le arrebató su cuerpo, le arrebató la razón y ahora también poseía su corazón. Leon era suyo y aunque ella los perdonó. El capitán jamás lo hizo. Nadie los había acompañado el día de su boda. Ni familiares ni amigos, ella no tenía ninguno y los de él no quisieron estar presentes por solidaridad con los Redfield. -suspiró para sus adentros- recordando el gesto del agente de gobierno hacía casi un año cuando la pesadilla comenzó.

_Estaba pálido y devastado. La mujer se había ido, Chris sonrió con malicia argumentó que quizá ya lo había abandonado pero él se aferro._

_-Ella no lo haría..._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Es un derecho que solo tú tienes reservado?_

_-¡Hasta cuando vas a dejar de odiarme por eso!_

_-Hasta su muerte o la tuya, lo que suceda primero aunque es bastante probable que ya esté sucediendo...-él agente le soltó un merecido puñetazo en la cara y ninguno de sus compañeros se movió para evitarlo- Una nueva figura hizo aparición entonces, delgada, estatura media, cabellos rubios y figura envidiable, se aproximó al capitán revisando el golpe en su cara y destruyéndolo con la mirada-_

_-Vas a ayudarlo_

_-Primero..._

_-Dije que vas a hacerlo, no porque te agrade o quieras hacerle un favor, irás porque es tu trabajo y porque es lo correcto..._

-¿Qué era lo correcto ahora? Su capitán ardía en deseos por atrapar al ignoto por la simple razón de que se le había escapado entre los dedos- Asesinó a su compañero de celda, así es como logró que abrieran la puerta y poco después el infierno en el ala de máxima seguridad se desató- Escuchó algunas detonaciones en el fondo que lo hicieron volver de su mar de recuerdos y asumió que lo habían encontrado pero algo en su estómago le decía que debía seguir avanzando, había luz al final de aquel corredor- No le importaba el científico loco, le importaba...

_-Estaremos juntos por siempre_...-abrió la puerta con apenas un ligero movimiento del cañón de su arma y ahí fue donde los encontró-

Piers Nivans no hubiera querido hacer otra cosa más en este mundo que dispararle en la cabeza pero estaba armado, tenía una maldita navaja y la estaba usando para…

-¡LEVANTE LAS MANOS! –gritó con toda la convicción y poderío que fue capaz de proferir- el hombre congelo sus dedos a escasos centímetros de la mujer-

-¡SIN TRUCOS! –continuó el soldado- advirtió la perversión en su sonrisa enferma, las marcas defensivas y también las muchas otras que debían hablar de los meses en cautiverio-

-Ahh, ustedes y sus ruegos -levantó el rostro lentamente, lo evaluó con la mirada sin soltar el arma y sin borrar esa maldita sonrisa de satisfacción de su pérfido rostro-

-NO SE...-el hombre se aproximó a ella de nuevo, susurró unas palabras que no alcanzó a escuchar y acto seguido, tomó el bordo de la mesilla de exploración y la arrojó contra él- cayó torpemente levantándose de inmediato y buscando apuntar con el arma pero no podía permitirse hacer eso…advirtió las cálidas formas de la mujer, recorrió con la mirada su cuerpo apenas cubierto por un bendito camisón que estaba lleno de sangre y sudor. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo? –se incorporó, no sin antes poner bajo aviso a su capitán- cerró los ojos un poco, no estaba acostumbrado a la violencia "de este nivel" y más sabiendo cual era su…

-Ahmm…

-Tranquila…-se apresuró a responder- más para sí mismo que para ella, aproximó las manos a su piel buscando tranquilizarla y al parecer después de un rato lo logró, estaba caliente –quizá demasiado- aunque muy probablemente se debiera a lo que ese bastardo… -ella se removió un poco más-

-Lo siento…-agregó ahora- y entonces procedió a liberarla de sus crueles ataduras, la mayoría de sus heridas tenían señal de haber cicatrizado sobre sí misma más de una vez pero no eran esas las que le preocupaban, se desprendió velozmente del chaleco y después del resto de armas para poder sacarse la casaca y así cubrirla con él-

-¿Qui…-intentó preguntar a su salvador, rogar porque la sacara lo más pronto posible de ahí pero de su garganta no salía absolutamente nada- sintió como liberaba sus manos y piernas, como la envolvía con un manto cálido y el alivio que siguió a eso fue más que esclarecedor-

-Soy Piers Nivans señora, segundo oficial al mando, francotirador de élite…-y el jodido bastardo que dudó en el último segundo y disparó al hombro en lugar de haber dado en el corazón- Si lo hubiera matado aquella noche nada de esto…

-¿Dónde…-ella probó abrir los ojos de nuevo pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlo- el chico la tenía protectoramente contra su pecho y tenía que admitir que sentir esta clase de –protección- despertó fibras sensibles que creía ya muertas en su interior-

-Está afuera con el capitán. –el chico la separó un poco, tenía algo cubriendo sus ojos por eso no podía abrirlos así que batalló un rato para arrebatarle aquello- cuando por fin pudo ver divisó un gesto de auténtica preocupación sobre su bien parecido rostro-

-Tú sientes algo por…-la mirada del chico encontró la suya y entonces ella guardó silencio de manera inmediata, probó a moverse un poco, el mareo perduraba pero no sería para siempre, se llevó las manos al vientre y el gesto del chico cambió de nuevo-

-¡Por favor no...-cerró perfectamente la casaca entorno a ella pero algunas líneas de sangre habían sobrepasado la tela- ¡Santo Dios! ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo? -sus manos temblaron y creyó que volvería a desmayarse pero la preocupación por su hijo la obligó a mantenerse de pie, desabotonó la prenda apresuradamente mientras el chico apartaba el rostro y maldecía para sus adentros- ¿Eso era una D..E..R...-Ada cerró la prenda nuevamente y perdió por completo el equilibrio- Ese bastado le había grabado su nombre en la piel.

-Voy a sacarla de aquí

-No me iré sin él

-¿Qué?

-No voy a vivir otro año de esto

**…**

Yacía contra el piso debatiéndose dolorosamente por su vida, Chris estaba inconsciente no a muchos metros de distancia de él, las armas no habían servido de nada tan pronto descubrieron que el interior de la casa estaba poblado por múltiples mecanismos que accionaban disparos y revelaban cuerpos muertos por aquí y por allá. Se quedaron sin balas casi tan pronto como Chris recibió la llamada de Piers a través del comunicador, ese bastardo corría hacia ellos así que Leon derribo una puerta, accionó una nueva arma y el tiro le dio casi en la rodilla al capitán. Ahora tenía al autor de absolutamente todo lo malo en sus vidas entre sus manos y ya no podía…él simplemente ya no podía.

-¡Siempre supe que no eras lo suficientemente hombre para ella!…-y en su fuero interno él también lo sabía- Nunca debió haber roto su promesa. Si se iba al infierno ahora lo haría sabiendo que fue un maldito cobarde que engaño a su mujer por sentir que no la merecía. Por no haber podido hacer suyo su dolor y tener el coraje de enfrentar a su lado...

-Tienes razón…-ambos hombres la escucharon de pronto y casi por acto reflejo abandonaron la pelea y se enfocaron en la imagen de la mujer- Las ropas que lucía no eran suyas! Estaba libre por primera vez en meses y caminaba hacia él…

-Tú eres el único para mí, mi amor –el rostro de Leon se descompuso por completo- ¿en verdad estaba diciendo eso?

-Ven conmigo… -Dereck la miraba solo a ella- recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada a medida que dejaba al rubio y comenzaba a acortar la distancia entre ellos-

-Sé que tú jamás me romperás el corazón…-el agente sintió una fría puñalada en el mismo órgano a que hiciera mención- la vio abrir sus brazos para él, Chris decidió recuperar la consciencia en ese preciso segundo y creyó que ella tendría que estar sufriendo algún tipo de síndrome de Estocolmo o qué demonios es lo que significaba...

-¿Estaremos juntos por siempre? –él también abrió los brazos para ella- el agente creyó morir en ese preciso momento pues sus cuerpos ya estaban prácticamente uno sobre el otro-

-Si…

-¿Darás a luz a nuestros hijos?

**…**

-No…-el agente sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba de nuevo y habría comenzado a llorar verdaderas lágrimas de dolor si no hubiera notado los ojos gélidos de la ex–espía sobre él- esa mirada que lo encantaba porque de alguna manera le intimidaba e intrigaba. Se quedó donde estaba siendo consciente aunque solo vagamente de que el segundo al mando había salido de su escondite e intentaba ayudar a Chris con las heridas menores de las que era sujeto.

Ada cerró su abrazo entorno a él, lo apretó contra su cuerpo con toda la devoción y afecto que fue capaz de proferir, los ojos de Dereck se abrieron de pronto, por fin era suya…por fin lo hacía suyo. Por fin la tenía donde quería así que no lograba entender cómo es que de pronto se instalaba este nuevo y desconocido dolor en su corazón.

-Quédate conmigo –susurró de pronto- con una voz tan delicada y encantadora que no pudo más que asentir mientras sentía como se le escapaba el aliento- buscó su mirada con desesperación pero no había nada en aquella mirada, ella estaba concentrada en alguien más. El agente de gobierno…

-¡ME MENTISTE! –ella lo miró entonces, sus ojos mostraban ahora un filo asesino que alguien como él conocía a la perfección-

-¡TÚ PLANEASTE TODO ESTO! –ella no agregó nada pero le mostro por vez primera su encantadora sonrisa-

-¡DIJISTE QUE TÚ…-él ya no pudo ultimar esa frase y eso se debía a que ella había terminado de enterrar el cuchillo en lo más profundo de su interior y una vez lo hundió ahí se encargó de dejarlo caer-

-Eso te pasa por confiar en Ada Wong

* * *

Antes de continuar quisiera agradecer enormemente sus comentarios y en específico a Lady Ada, Addie Redfield y Heart of Girl, por haber pedido continuación. Así que la presente entrega es para ustedes. También quisiera dedicarla a mis queridas amigas y fieles lectoras: Fatty Rose Malfoy y CMosser. Espero la historia haya sido de su agrado y sé perfectamente bien que aún quedan algunos cabos sueltos x lo que habrá un capitulo más o quizá hasta dos...

Espero seguir contando con su apoyo y sin más que agregar, dudas quejas y sugerencias como siempre son bienvenidas. Ciao.


End file.
